


First missions

by Mirdala



Series: Blackwatch Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirdala/pseuds/Mirdala
Summary: Genji comes back from his first mission with Blackwatch. McCree decides to check in with him while he cleans his swords and shares his first mission in hopes to get Genji to open up.





	First missions

**Author's Note:**

> Blackwatch Week Day 1- Weapons/Missions
> 
> Of course I'm late to the game but I'll catch up. This event has me writing fanfic for the first time in years. Set some personal goals for myself to stretch some unused writing muscles. Enjoy!
> 
> Don't have a beta-reader so all typos and silliness is my own. These are true instances btw.

[ DAY 1 ] **MISSIONS / WEAPONS**

 

Genji’s gaze followed the edge of Ryu-Ichimonji as he ran a cloth its length. The blade giving a light hum. He canted his head waiting for the click of booted heels and jingle of spurs to reach his side. Genji had excepted the silence to be broken eventually. McCree making a habit out of cleaning his revolver when Genji just also happened to be sharpening his blades once he began training his new body. McCree would step up to the table, placing his gun cleaning kit down on the opposite side of the table. Then Peacekeeper was laid out on a soft cloth from the kit. The cylinder removed, maybe even going as far as dismantling the trigger and handle if things were particularly dirty. Slowly McCree would handle each component of his revolver with focused eyes and hands, rebuilding it once he was satisfied with the shine reflected off the metal.

But today was different.

McCree didn’t have Peacekeeper. He still stepped around the table so he faced Genji.

“Where is your revolver?” McCree’s eyes betrayed his slight surprised at Genji initiating conversation with a question. Usually Genji offered little to no verbal acknowledgement. McCree would take this as progress.

“She’s sitting pretty in my holster. All dolled up with nowhere to go.” McCree pats his hip holster. “Figured I’d come by, see how you were fairing after your first official Blackwatch mission.”

When Genji remained silent, McCree decided to continue. “The thing I remember the most about my first mission ain’t even the mission.” McCree chuckled. Genji focused on pulling his whetstones from the water filled bucket he had setup at the table. “That part went right as rain. Some of the remnants of the Dreadlocks were trying to crawl back into the scene. Had a cache they meaned to sell, holed up in the mountains in New Mexico. So three of us went to shut them down. Closed that shop real fast. Mission success. I was grinning ear to ear.” McCree moves a hand to lift one of Genji’s whetstones. A stop in motion and a hard stare from red eyes, made McCree think twice.

“The part I remember the most is the trek to the pickup point. We were maybe a mile away, on this dirt road, ponderosa pines all over, mountains on either side.” Genji chanced a glance, seeing McCree with a small smile, brown eyes off seeing something other than the armory walls.

“Then not more than 50 feet in front of us a bear comes out of the woods onto the road. Mind you we’d heard something making a tussle in the woods but we didn’t worry none about it.” A deep laugh comes from McCree. “Of course, soon as that bear come out we’ve got our sights on it. Now this bear looks a right mess. Twigs and grass all in it fur. Panting with wild eyes.” Genji leans back slightly when McCree does his best disheveled wild eyed bear impression.

“At this point the bear ain’t even minding that we’re standing near it. It’s busy looking around and behind it. Finally, it sees us. No fear of us at all. We look at each other for a few more seconds before the bear takes off back into the woods.” Genji waited for McCree to continue, swiping his blade against the whetstones in fluid motions. He knew it was for effect, to get him to ask what happened next. Genji refused to take the bait, knowing McCree would continue regardless. Retaliation for breaching the silence of the armory in the first place.

“We shoulda taken that look for what it was, a warning. Because as we stared after the bear wondering what in tarnation was going on, I shit you not, a bull leaps out of the woods. It lands nostrils flaring, eyes red as yours, horns longer than your katana on each side.” Genji has stopped sharpening his blade and gave McCree a disbelieving tilt of the head.

McCree laughs again. “One thing a lot of people don’t know about is that there are wild cows running around parts of U.S. ole A. Lot of those cowboys back in the day thought when parts of the herd were lost, they died. Well some survived. Ended up just like mustangs.” Sounded plausible, Genji decided to verify later.

“This bull was a beast through and through. Bigger than the bear! We stood stock still. The bull’s hoof dug into the ground ready to charge us. You could see it thinking, wondering if we were in cahoots with the bear. We could take it but I know for a fact the three of us would've had to reloaded at least twice before the monster went down. But just as fast as it appeared, it tore back into the woods. Oh Lord almighty, the face the Commander had.” McCree is doubled over laughing, fist lightly thumping against the table. “Poor city slickers didn’t know what to do with themselves.” McCree is wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes.

“I fell out of the truck.” McCree’s laughter is renewed at Genji’s comment. Between gasps of air and laughs, McCree tries to ask what Genji meant.

“We had retrieved the information and eliminated the target but we were noticed. The Commander was driving and I was in the bed of the truck covering our retreat.” Genji spoke louder than normal due to McCree having a fit.

“We went over a sand dune, I was not expecting the drop. I was thrown from the truck.”

“With them right behind you?” Genji suppressed a smile at the high pitch of McCree’s voice since he was still in hysterics.

“The truck was out of sight by the time I was on my feet. Our pursuers were quickly approaching. I prepared to fight them.” McCree can’t even breathe now, as he points to Genji body shaking then imitates Genji’s defensive stance.

“You’re out of your mind, Genji!” Genji smiles fully, yes he was out of his mind.

“The Commander noticed and retrieved me before I had to attack.” Genji chuckles continuing to sharpen his swords, as McCree is thrown back into laughing holding his side from pain.

 

 


End file.
